


[Podfic] Curiouser and Curiouser

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Degrading Praise, Derogatory Language, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Sex, Forced Medication, Forced Oral, Gaslighting, Memory Alteration, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by AnonymousDr. David wants to help you take your medicine.
Relationships: Dr. David/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiouser and Curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279167) by [CaptainSwank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwank/pseuds/CaptainSwank). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/curiouser-and-curiouser.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Curiouser and Curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279167)

 **Author:** [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anonymous)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:08:13

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/curiouser-and-curiouser.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/curiouser-and-curiouser.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
